Koniec podróży
by Short Blade
Summary: W tym świecie przeplata się raz nadzieja, raz rozpacz. I tak do samego końca...


**A/N: **Witam! Napisałem ten one-shot w oparciu o fanart, który znalazłem. Nie ma co, jaram się tą serią! Liczę, że się spodoba.  
**  
Picture by kino from pixiv.**

* * *

**„Koniec podróży"**

Dwójka młodzieńców przedzierała się przez las. Chłopak o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach niósł na swoich plecach mniejszą od siebie osobę. Miała ona blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Widać było po ranach, że stoczyli niedawno walkę, jednak w poważniejszym stanie była osoba, która nie miała sił by iść. Drzewa stały bardzo blisko siebie przez co nie można było dostrzec tego co znajduje się przed nimi. Słońce raziło ich wystarczająco mocno, aby móc się choćby na chwilę zatrzymać, jednak nie mogli tego zrobić.

– Trzymaj się, Armin. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Nie wiem, dokąd zmierzamy, ale wiec, że z pewnością uda nam się spełnić choćby tylko jedną część naszego marzenia. – Jednak jego słowa ledwo docierały do niego. Lekko otworzył usta i powiedział.

– Eren... – Wziął oddech, po czym znów zaczął. – Mikasa nas... uratowała. Bez niej...

– Wiem – odpowiedział od razu. – Nikogo nie zapomnę. Mikasa, kapral Levi, dowódca Erwin i pozostali nasi przyjaciele. Każdy z nich oddał swoje życie w walce. – Łzy zaczęły mu spływać. Wytarł je potarganym rękawem.

Teren po którym szli zaczął się robić stromy. Widać było, że wchodzą pod górkę. Nikt z nich nie odwracał się. Dla nich nie było już drogi powrotnej. Wiedzieli, że ich cel leży przed nimi, a nie za nimi. Eren'owi zaczęły już nogi się przechylać. Nie chciał pokazywać po sobie zmęczenia. Gdy tylko się pochylał od razu reagował by nie upaść z Armin'em.  
Droga, którą obrali zaczęła teraz prowadzić w dół. Zrozumieli, że musieli dotrzeć na szczyt. Przez drzewa nie mogli stwierdzić, gdzie są. Wielkość drzew była porównywalna do tych napotkanych w Lesie Gigantycznych Drzew.

– Armin.

– Słysze – odpowiedział.

– Płonąca woda, lodowe krainy, ogromne połacie z piasku. – Nabrał powietrza. Spojrzał w górę. – Musimy to zobaczyć!

– ... – Armin nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, dlatego postanowił tylko słuchać.

– Chociaż w ten sposób będziemy mogli się im wszystkim odwdzięczyć. – Opuścił głowę i spojrzał przed siebie. – Nie wiem gdzie zajdziemy, nie wiem co z nami będzie. Ale! Wiem, że...

– Jesteś niesamowity – przerwał mu Armin. Eren wydał się tymi słowami zakłopotany.

– Nie ja jeden jest niesamowity.

– ... Nie... to tylko, dzięki tobie... tak daleko zaszliśmy – powiedział cicho Armin.

– Hę? To zasługa wszystkich – odpowiedział zmieszany.

– Z twojego... punktu widzenia, pewnie tak – tu na chwilę przerwał, po czym znów zaczął. – Dla nas. Dla... nas wszystkich, to ty motywowałeś nas... przez cały czas.

– Ja nie wiem co powiedzieć.

– Nic... już nic mówić nie musisz. Kierujmy się w miejsca z naszych... marzeń. Teraz nie słowa, lecz... czyny doprowadzą nas do tych miejsc – mówiąc to uśmiechnął się.  
Oboje spojrzeli na siebie. Nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć. Las przed nimi wcale się nie zmniejszał. Widać było, że z każdą chwilą mają mniej sił. Eren nie zauważył wystającego korzenia przez co się potknął, zrzucając z pleców Armina. Upadł twarzą o ziemię.

– Armin!

– ... Jestem...cały.

– Ufff. To dobrze. Przepraszam. – Chwycił go pod ramiona by móc znów wziąć go na plecy. – Zaufaj mi, drugi raz nie upadniesz.

– ...Wiem. Gdybyś... tylko... nie musiał... mnie... nieść.

– Nawet tak nie mów! Nigdy! – na te słowa Armin lekko przytaknął głową. Widać było u niego lekki uśmiech.  
Spostrzegł Eren, że dłoń, którą Armin przyciska ranę na brzuchu jest cała we krwi.

– Oi, Armin. – Rozszerzył szeroko oczy. – Twoja rana. – Przełknął głośno ślinę. – Otworzyła się bo upadłeś? – powiedział to przyciszonym głosem. – To moja wi..

– Nie – przerwał mu Armin nie patrząc w jego oczy. – ... Otworzyła się... już wcześniej.

– Więc, czemu mi tego nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał przerażony Eren.

– ... W tej chwili... nie mamy... jak...zatamować krwawienia.

– Mimo to, powinie...

– To... co... musimy... zrobić... to iść dalej – gdy wymówił te słowa spojrzał na Eren'a. – Idź. – Eren widząc wyraz jego twarzy, postanowił już nic nie mówić. Wziął go powoli na plecy i ruszyli. Szedł tak spoglądając co chwile na Armina.

– Armin?

– ... Jestem.

– Dobrze.

Musieli znaleźć się na dość dużym wzniesieniu, gdyż ciągle schodzili w dół. Eren nagle poczuł chłodny wiatr i specyficzny zapach. Armin zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

– Armin, czujesz?

–...Tak

– Musimy się do czegoś zbliżać. – Uśmiechnął się Eren.

– ... Eren – powiedział cicho Armin.

– Tak? – Odwrócił się Eren, nie zatrzymując się przy tym.

– ...Dzię...kuje...

– Za co?

– Za... wszy...stko. – Eren nie zrozumiał znaczenia tych słów. Uznał, że lepiej będzie zostawic to bez odpowiedzi. Odwrócił się by spojrzeć przed siebie. Mięśnie Armina zaczęły się obsuwać jednak tego nie dostrzegł. Szedł tak, aż ujrzał jasne odbicia światła wydobywające się z za drzew.

– Armin, chyba wychodzimy z lasu – oznajmił Eren, jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Był za bardzo wpatrzony w to co przed nimi się znajdowało by spojrzeć za siebie.  
Powoli zbliżyli się do oślepiającego światła. Eren, aż zamknął oczy. Powoli je zaczął otwierać. Otworzył je. To co ujrzał, było wodą. Słońce świeciło na nią, przez co odbijało promienie w ich stronę. Eren nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Woda rozciągała się wszędzie. Nie widział jej końca. Stał na trawie, a pomiędzy nią a wodą było mnóstwo piasku. W tej chwili przestał myśleć, tylko zaczął podziwiać.

Wolnym krokiem wszedł na piasek. Stanął tuż przy wodzie.

– Armin? Czy ty widzisz to samo co ja?! – cały roztrzęsiony zapytał. – Twoje opisy świata zewnętrznego, są tym czym opowiadałeś mi w dzieciństwie. To jest piękne. – Aż łzy mu zaczęły spływać. – Jeśli co coś takiego istnieje. – Wziął oddech. – To znaczy, że inne miejsca o których mówiłeś również istnieją! – Patrzył i patrzył nie mogąc oderwać wzroku. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie gdzie się znajduje.

– Trudno w to uwierzyć, co nie, Armin? Widzimy to wszystko i żyjemy – gdy wypowiedział te słowa zdał sobie sprawę, że Armin już od dłuższego czasu się nie odzywał, a na dodatek musiał używać większej siły by go nie upuścić. – Armin? – z pobladłą twarzą zapytał. Bał się odwrócić. – Armin? Odpowiedz – jego głos zrobił się cichy. – Hej, przecież, to jest to o czym zawsze marzyłeś. No powiedz coś! – krzyknął z rozpaczą, jednak odwrócić się nie umiał. – A..rmin? – Powoli zaczął odwracać głowę. Jego oczy z każdą sekundą się powiększały.

Uczucia, które towarzyszyły mu przed odwróceniem się były czymś wspaniałym. Czuł wtedy nieograniczone szczęście oraz nadzieję. W momencie gdy spojrzał w pusty wzrok przyjaciela wszystko co czuł, znikło. Zostało zastąpione rozpaczą. Powoli go położył na piasek i spoglądał na niego.

– ...Przyjacielu. Byłeś ze mną... do samego końca. Dlaczego nie dane było ci zobaczyć tego czego tak bardzo pragnąłeś? – mówił przyciszonym głosem. – Byłeś tak blisko. – Uderzył pięściami o piach. – Dlaczego?! Gdzie tu sens?! Nie rozumiem! – krzyk połączył się ze łzami. – Jak mam teraz żyć?! Ty wiedziałbyś co należy zrobić! Zawsze wszystko wiedziałeś! – Podniósł głowę i zaczął się rozglądać. – Mikasa! Armin nie żyje! Mi... – przerwał. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że i ona odeszła. Objął dłońmi głowę i przyłożył ją do ziemi.

– Co mi z marzeń, gdy was nie ma?! Co mi z wolności, gdy was nie ma?! Co mi z życia, gdy was nie ma? – tu z cichł jego głos. Powoli się podniósł. Spojrzał na ciało przyjaciela. Po czym spojrzał na niebo. Wpatrywał się w nie. Przelatywało mu całe życie przed oczyma. Wracały do niego wspomnienia, które wspominał z radością, a także te o których wolałby zapomnieć. Widział twarze wszystkich swoich przyjaciół walczących i oddających życie. Opuścił głowę i spojrzał na horyzont. Z nie przerwanie płynącymi łzami zobaczył siebie samego, który bez żadnych szans na zwycięstwo dalej walczył.

Przegrywał, ale walczył.


End file.
